Paging Dr Wilson
by mytwogregs
Summary: House can't sleep, and misery LOVES company....er, Wilson.


**Authors Note: Gotta love the banter between House and Wilson. One may think there's some "crushing" going on... Hmmmm... Rated T, for some implied slash.**

**

* * *

**

Dr. Gregory House was exhausted.

Tonight his exhaustion came not from his frustration with his ducklings. He could begrudgingly admit that his hand picked team of doctors were indeed invaluable to him. After all, watching them scurry about doing all the grunt work left him much more time to actually think..."which is _really _how everything gets solved around that place," he vainly added to his musings.

Thinking. No, that usually didn't exhaust him either. House felt wonderfully challenged. Blissfully alive, when left to solve the many puzzles that the medical field brought him. If it weren't for puzzles he felt he'd absolutely die of boredom.

"Okay, so I wouldn't actually die of boredom..." House's musings continued. "There's always Wilson to add that glorious element which I call amusement."

At that thought, he felt the nag of pain throughout his body once more. The feeling of just wanting to sink down into oblivion and sleep for hours on end continued to invade his body.

If only he could sleep. Instead, he admitted to himself at times like this...it wasn't the Amusement Value of Dr. James Wilson that caused him to become a restless insomniac. It was Jimmy himself. Everything about him.

"Stop it!" He scolded himself, verbally. Except he couldn't. Now his mind was working overtime. And he forced himself back into the realm of amusement. At least it was a means to his ends. A solution quickly found its way into his overworked brain.

"2+2 equals 5" Dr. James Wilson read the message on his pager. He rolled his sleepy eyes and with a thud, let his head fall back onto his pillow. "Damned him..." Wilson grumbled. He reached for his mobile, which lay right next to the bed.

"Your answer is incorrect. Yet, I am sure that you've got an explanation for that."

House grinned and immediately felt his body relax a bit. "Jimmy, my boy...you're awake!"

"I am now..." Wilson rolled to his side, and put the phone to his exposed ear. "I am not, however, moving out of my bed, because my _hope _is that you do not have any pressing medical emergency, that you are not in any sort of personal emergency, and also that whatever it is that has caused you to ever so rudely yank _me_ from my sleep will soon...oh dear god..._soon _come to an end and that I will within moments be once again, blissfully unconscious...and without any dreams haunted by you!"

House grinned. He felt both strangely equally relaxed and excited.

"I miss you." House whispered.

"What is this...?" Wilson asked, exasperated. "Are you drunk?"

"No...just lonely." House couldn't help himself. It was just too easy to slip the truth into playful words to tease Wilson with.

"So you thought you'd torture me with this said loneliness."

"Is it torture to help out your one and only friend? I honestly expected more out of you...you thrive on neediness, you..."

"I'm not bringing you drugs, nor am I calling a hooker for you to fulfill whatever _neediness_ you possess at this ungodly...what time is it anyway...hour!" Wilson stole a look at the clock and sighed heavily. "Why is it when _you _can't sleep, I end up losing sleep?"

House yawned noisily. "What are you talking about? I can sleep...see, tiredness, right there...yawning...and that's contagious...so you should (yawn) be sleepy, too..."

"I AM sleepy! I WAS sleepy...god, House...!"

"What's this, Jimmy? You're losing sleep over me? Why, I keep forgetting I have this affect over you. You really need to get a grip of this obsessive need you have for my companionship. It's getting (yawn) a bit much..."

"You called me."

"No..._you_ called me!"

"I...I...well, you PAGED me!"

"I did?" House grinned, if he could spend every minute of every day listening to James Wilson whine in frustration, he would. House knew it was wrong...but damn, if he didn't find Wilson sexy this way.

"Go to sleep House..." Wilson whined as if on cue.

"Will you tell me a bedtime story, hold my hand, massage my back until I fall into peaceful slumber...?" House whispered into the phone.

"Right now, if it'd make you shut up and sleep...hell, I'd give _anything _a try!"

"Why Jimmy Wilson...is that a promise?"

"House, I am going to hang up the phone now and if I receive ANY...and I mean it, ANY more pages from you, I am not going to respond."

"Good night, Jimmy...sweet dreams. I know _I_ will..."

"House, I..." Wilson then realized House had already ended the call, and he was speaking to no one.

"Damned him!" Wilson slammed the phone back onto the night table. He rolled onto his back again and stared up to the ceiling. He'd never sleep now... "DAMN YOU, HOUSE!" He screamed into the night. He wondered what exactly did Greg gain from this kind of torture.

House returned to bed and pulled his covers around himself and sighed. He was now satisfied, content and...quite sleepy. He drifted to sleep, unaware of the revenge Wilson was planning as he, himself, now suffered from sleeplessness.


End file.
